thegoodwitchfandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth Merriwick
Elizabeth Merriwick (b. 1865/1868Cotton Periwood was chased from Middleton in 1886 and he and Elizabeth were engaged, meaning she was probably of age - between 18 to 21 - at the time. - d.1936Cassie says that Elizabeth Merriwick kept a candle in the window for her husband for "28 years" before she was "found dead of a broken heart", a story which is repeated in The Good Witch's Garden. Assuming Martha's statement of Elizabeth being left behind to "languish" by her husband "nearly a century ago" is correct, then her marriage to Captain Charles Hamlin - as confirmed by Cassie - occurred in 1908, as Martha is talking in 2008, and her death "28 years" later occurred in 1936.) is best known and referred to as The Grey Lady and is the former owner of Grey House. She is the ancestor of Cassie Nightingale. Biography Elizabeth was born in Middleton and became known throughout her hometown of Middleton as "The Grey Lady" due to her monotone and grey clothing choices. She resided in her family home, which was nicknamed Grey House after its grey walls and it blended with Elizabeth's nickname. The house was one of the first ones built in the town, and perhaps, the most mysterious location in all of Middleton. Elizabeth was labelled a witch by the town for her mixtures and gifts, however, she embraced the label and became an important member of the community. In 1886, Elizabeth's father was the Mayor of Middleton while Elizabeth remained the manager of Grey House. It was during this time that she met and fell in love with Cotton Perriwood, who had unique prophetic abilities. Cotton and Elizabeth were soon engaged when Cotton predicted the bridge collapse and was accused of using magic to influence the outcome. He was chased out of Middleton and banned from the town forever, forcing the pair to separate permanently and they were never allowed to speak again. Elizabeth wrote a series of short stories inspired by her life and leaning on the romantic notions that many people believed she possessed. She published the books and gave them to the local library as a gift. After the publication of her short stories, she chose to travel around the world going on all sorts of adventures. She flew planes, traveled to other countries, and did a number of other things that women weren't traditionally supposed to do. She resided in Grey House for a good portion of her life but decided to run away with her lover, presumably Andrew Whymark, to Texas. It was in Texas that she settled in and created a new life for herself, allowing Grey House to become abandoned until one of her descendants would take over the deed. Throughout Series The Good Witch Film Series |-|The Good Witch = Cassie and Jake observed a painting of Elizabeth that was over the mantle, and Jake told Cassie that she resembled Elizabeth. Later, Martha was telling a story about Grey House when Cassie arrived and finished the story about Elizabeth and her lover, Charles Hamblin. According to Martha, there are multiple versions of the story. At the end of the film, Cassie told Jake that she is the great-great-granddaughter of Elizabeth Merriwick. |-|Good Witch's Destiny = Lori discovered a book about Elizabeth, that stated that Elizabeth had suddenly gone missing the night of her birthday - October 24th, the same birthday as Cassie's. Cassie also referred to Elizabeth as her great-aunt. In her early years, she was said to have met and fallen in love with naval Captain Charles Hamblin, and they were together for two months, experiencing what Cassie called, "love at first sight" before he was called into duty. Charles never returned and Elizabeth was heartbroken. She kept a candle in her window for twenty-eight years, until one day, the candle went dark and the town found her dead inside with a broken heart. This was originally believed to be all that was known about her life, however, it turned out that the story about the naval captain was complete fiction. The story was in a book she wrote for the children of Middleton over one-hundred years ago. The book was placed in Middleton's library and discovered by Lori Russell a hundred years later. Good Witch television series |-|Season 3= Elizabeth's Merrick family heirloom ring magically reappears and Cassie accepts the ring as her engagement ring from Sam Radford. |-|Season 4= In "Written Like a Merriwick", Elizabeth's suitcase was sent to Grey House from an art museum to her remaining descendants. Elizabeth's 3x Great-Granddaughter, Grace, then wrote stories about Elizabeth then turned out to have been true and recorded in Elizabeth's original diary. Her handkerchief is seen in "How to Make a Middleton Quilt", and the ladies sewed it into the wish quilt for Cassie. Personality A woman ahead of her time, Elizabeth was adventurous and a pioneer for many women. She was always looking for another adventure. She was smart, kind, caring, imaginative, and selfless. In many ways, she was the mysterious heart of Middleton. Physical Appearance Elizabeth resembles her descendant, Cassie Nightingale in appearance. She has dark brown hair that reaches her shoulders, pale skin, and almond-shaped hazel eyes. Notes and Trivia * Cassie mentions, in conversation with Joseph, that her great-grandmother was called Laurel Merriwick. Presumably, she is Elizabeth's daughterA conversation between Cassie and Joseph occurs in Episode 2.01 (41:54): * Joseph: "My great-grandfather, Henry, was engaged to your great-grandmother." * Cassie: "Laurel Merriwick". Presumably, Laurel is the daughter of Elizabeth Merriwick., though whether she was born before or after Elizabeth ran off is unknown. In How to Make a Middleton Quilt states that Elizabeth's mother was named Catherine. * According to the special Good Witch: Spellbound, Elizabeth lived approximately one-hundred and fifty years ago and was once engaged to Cotton Perriwood until 1886. She is noted to be the mayor's daughter. * She had a relative, most likely a Grandmother, named Patience Merriwick, who was engaged to a man called William Smythe for a short time in 1818. * She wrote a book of short stories that was stored in the library of Middleton. It was signed, "For all the children of Middleton. From your friend, The Grey Lady." * Elizabeth was most likely born in the mid-1860s. This can be gathered from her being eighteen or twenty-one when she married. Her death can also be deducted to have occurred in, or around, 1936. Gallery GW6.jpg Elizabeth Merriwick-TGW.jpg References Category:Characters Category:The Good Witch (TV movie) characters Category:Good Witch (TV series) characters Category:Witch Category:Merriwick Family Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased characters